starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden Weapon
|fgcolor= |name=Forbidden Weapon |prev=Moebius Corps Mission: Brothers in Arms or Shakuras Mission: Last Stand |conc= |next=Moebius Corps Mission: Sky Shield or Shakuras Mission: Amon's Reach or Ulnar Mission: Temple of Unification |image=Glacius_Purifier_SC2-LotV_Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Glacius, Glacius facility |result=*Purifier technology retrieved by Daelaam forces *Fenix prototype reactivated *Glacius facility purified |battles= |side1= Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Tal'darim |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis |commanders2= First Ascendant Alarak |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Karax |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Reach the technology vault |optgoal=Find raw solarite (3) (+5 solarite each) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=*Energizer and Sentinel unlocked at War Council *Bonus +15 solarite |newchar=Alarak, Fenix |newunit=Sentries |newtech= }} Forbidden Weapon is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the first mission in the Purifier storyline. Unlike the other two story arcs, it is a single mission that has a storyline continued later in the campaign. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Forbidden Weapon (in English). 2015-11-10. History Background In his time as Hierarch, Artanis was made aware of a program by the Khalai Caste to create new Purifiers upon the world of Glacius. Artanis sought this technology to turn the tide against Amon's forces, but when he arrived there he found the Tal'darim death fleet already in orbit attacking the Glacius facility. Mission Technology vault on Glacius|thumb|left]] As the Daelaam forces arrived at the planet, they were greeted by First Ascendant Alarak, who stated they were too late and the facility would be destroyed. His Tal'darim mothership unleashed its displacement beam and began to destroy the facility's defenses, advancing on the technology vault. Phase-smith Karax activated the facility's defensive sentries, and added them into the Spear of Adun s warp matrix. Daelaam forces quickly engaged the Tal'darim, staying ahead of the mothership's beam. Several caches of raw solarite were uncovered in the facility, left behind by the scientists there. Artanis's forces reached the vault and deactivated its shields just in time, allowing the Spear of Adun to warp aboard the container holding the data on the Purifier program. Karax discovered a prototype warrior within the container. Aftermath Aboard the Spear of Adun, Karax discovered that the Purifier prototype was a robotic construct with the encoded memories of Praetor Fenix. It was not aware it was a Purifier or that the real Fenix had died, and its last memories were of Judicator Aldaris ordering him to Glacius and putting him in stasis. Artanis, though relieved to see his old friend again, was not entirely sure if it was truly Fenix, and noted he served as a melancholy reminder of his death. Walkthrough The player spawns on the southeast corner of the map, and must race against the Tal'darim's displacement beam to get to the technology vault. A balanced force of stalkers and zealots can break through most defenses, as long as there is a strong economy supporting the force. As the mission goes on, force field barriers can be destroyed to allow quicker reinforcement, or pylons can be warped in close to the frontline to allow for quick warp ins. When engaging Tal'darim bases, try to bait out forces from behind their static defenses before engaging, and engage only portions of their defense at a time. Though the bonus objectives are not that well defended, they can be hard to find in the time allotted, so it may be worth it to save before the final attack on the vault, scout the map, and reload once it is known where the solarite is. The final objective only requires the destruction of the pylons next to the technology vault, so if running out of time the player can dive in forces to destroy them and still win the mission. The mastery achievement leaves very little time to spare, if the player traverses the map in the conventional manner. However, there is an exploit that saves a considerable amount of time. A force field on the left side of the map (The plateau where the first raw solarite is stored) has a pylon normally inaccessible without going through several other force fields and Tal'darim forces. However, the player can use the Spear of Adun's Solar Lance ability to strike through the force field. If the player uses Solar Lance's three charges to hit the pylon all at once, the pylon will be destroyed and the force field will come down, saving the player having to go through a significant part of the level. Another advantage in this level is the annihilator. When the player is alerted to warp prisms flying in (which occurs near the base behind the above force field), the player can use the annihilators' Shadow Cannon to focus down the prisms and destroy them, considerably weakening the Tal'darim defenses. Four prisms fly in, so the player will need four annihilators to destroy them all. Also, annihilators can focus down priority targets like carriers and colossi (and, on Brutal difficulty, wrathwalkers), making them a necessity to advance in higher difficulties. Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions